


Power Struggle

by aviva09



Series: Love is War [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09
Summary: “Am I Invited in yet?” He questioned.She was taken aback. He never asked the question outright like that before. She was left puzzled, was this a game?
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Series: Love is War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one! Set in the same world as "Aggressive Negotiations" Hope you enjoy it. <3

Sansa wrung her hands together and walked past the door leading into Arthur’s courtroom again. She had been pacing in front of the doors for the better part of the morning. Her normal calm demeanor nowhere to be found. 

It had been a month since their wedding, an ordeal that was beautiful. As Arthur had made good on his promise. The wedding was held outside, below a canopy of cherry blossom trees. With its petals falling beautifully around them. It was as if Arthur had plucked the idea straight from her mind. 

The games began shortly after. True to his word, he never attempted to claim her bed. On their wedding night, he slept on the settee. The same settee they had struck an accord on. Every morning she would wake to find him sprawled upon it. Head bent at weird angles if he was still sleeping, which was rare. He was almost always awake before her. 

However, this morning he was absent. Which was fine, really. He was the king, he could come and go as he pleased. It was nothing that Sansa had come to rely on a good morning kiss that left her breathless. It was fine, she was fine. 

Their morning ritual had become comforting, she even looked forward to his kisses. It was the way his lips met hers briefly before he pulled back and whispered her name like a prayer. Then he would dive in and devour her. Many times he had her backed against the wall. Or pressed deeply into the bed. 

She sighed at the memory. Then huffed in annoyance as the doors remained closed. She knew it wasn’t a matter of state if it was she would have been invited. What in this world would have pulled him from her? After another few moments, the doors opened. 

A small group of townspeople exited. She waited for them to pass then peaked in. Arthur sat on the throne he didn’t like and for once he looked his age. She made her way towards him. “Arthur.” She called on her approach. He looked up at her and for a moment she was staring into the eyes of her father. Worn, and tired. A pang of guilt hit her, she shouldn’t have allowed him to sleep on the settee. 

“My La-” He began, she quirked her eyebrow and he smiled. Face transforming back into the man she knew so well, “Sansa, I mean” He corrected. 

“I awoke alone.” She said. Simple and to the point. 

“I am sorry for that.” He stated. She arched her eyebrow at him once more. Prompting him to explain himself. He smirked, “A few months ago I would not have known that you wanted elaboration. By that gesture.”

“And now?” She asked.

“Now I know not to test the patience of my Queen.” He replied. 

“Smart man.” She smirked at him. 

“Come to see if the temptest has dug her claws into me?” He asked her. A long-running joke.

“No, I came to meet my lover.” She teased him. He sprang from his chair.

“Is that so?” He smirked. Walking towards her. “And if I had him killed?” She pretended to pout as he wrapped her in his arms. “What pulls you from bed Luv.” He asked.

She swallowed her pride, “I did not like waking alone in our room.” She confessed into his shoulder. Her body molding itself to his.

Arthur looked startled for a moment then a wide smirk spread across his face. “Sansa, I -”  
Only she stopped him there. She placed her finger on his lips. If he said anything it would only serve to irk her. He kissed her finger. She smiled and replaced the finger with her lips. As always his kiss began softly, but before they could deepen it Wet Stick entered the hall.

“Arthur -” He began. 

Arthur pulled his lips away from Sansa’s But didn’t let her go or move away. He tucked her into his side, turning his head to Wet Stick, he all but growled out a, “Yes”

“I beg your pardon, my Queen.” He apologized first. But not wasting time he rushed, “The villagers to the west are sending similar reports of magic. The horses are ready.” 

Ah, so that is what pulled him from her side. Sansa mused. She felt Arthur take a deep breath. “Thank you Wet Stick, you may go.”

“Yes, Arthur.” He said before all but fleeing from the room. Sansa noticed a smile on his face as he did so. 

She pulled away from him. “What is our course of action, my King?” She asked him. She watched as he studied her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he moved his fingers to run along her lips. She kissed their tips on his second pass.

“Am I Invited in yet?” He questioned.

She was taken aback. He never asked the question outright like that before. She was left puzzled, was this a game? 

*~8*~8*~8~* *~8*~8*~8~* *~8*~8*~8~*

Her eyebrows knotted together. Gods she took his breath away. It was as if she was designed to be his specific brand of torture. Perfect wit, perfect body, and a perfect “no” on her beautiful lips. 

He was playing a dangerous game each time he kissed her. Not wanting to push her away but not getting enough to satisfy his roaring beast. He could control the power of a magical sword, yet he was brought to his knees for his queen. 

“I-” She began, only to stop. The confusion in her eyes left him cold. Didn’t she know he wanted her with every fiber of his being? They disentangled. And he turned to leave. He had only taken two steps before he felt her hand in his.

“Wait.” She said. “Where are you going?”

“To the west village. To determine if the magic used there was a treat of an accident.” He said not turning but stopping. 

“Is it dangerous?” Came her soft voice. 

“It could be.” He half lied. His voice was just as soft. 

“Promise me you will come back?” She all but whispered. 

“Come back?” He asked turning to her finally. His eyes as cold a steel. He had to keep the smirk from slipping on to his face. “Come back to what my dear wife? A warm settee” He asked.   
She looked close to tears and it was nearly his undoing. He could confess right now. Beg for her forgiveness. Tell her it was a game to share her bed. A better man would have opened his mouth and said something, anything. 

She squared her shoulders and a glint had entered her eyes, did she catch on?  
“Arthur, upon your return to me, you may share my bed.” She began but before he could smile she continued, “To sleep. You must promise not to touch me unless I ask it of you.” 

He half smiled, “Very well my lady.” Well, he was off the settee. He could take a small victory. He believed that in order to gain Sana's whole heart, he would need to take the little he got. Even if he conned it from her. 

“Send me off?” He asked. Wanting to stay with her as long a possible. 

She nodded. Neither of them missing the opportunity to kiss one another in front of the gossips.


End file.
